This invention relates to a novel oxime derivative and a fungicide for agricultural and horticultural use containing said derivative as an active ingredient.
Disease damage caused by plant pathogenic fungi belonging to the class phycomycetes including downy mildew and phytophthora rot is one of serious problems in agricultural production. The specific physiological and morphological properties of these fungi make it difficult to prevent the disease damage caused thereby. Thus it has been urgently required to develop an effective fungicide. Downy mildew and phytophthora rot seriously damage various crops.
Known fungicides which are widely used at present against the disease damage caused by plant pathogenic fungi belonging to the class phycomycetes include captan (common name), captafol (common name), dithiocarbamate fungicides such as zineb and chlorotalonil (common name). However these fungicides mostly exert not therapeutic but preventive effects. Thus they have a serious disadvantage that no satisfactory effect can be achieved when they are used after the occurrence of the disease damage. On the other hand, fungicides comprising acylalanine compounds such as metharaxyl (common name), which have been recently developed and put into practical use, exert both of preventive and therapeutic effects. However strains resistant thereto have already appeared, which considerably lowers the effects of these fungicides.
Prior arts comprising a compound whose structure is somewhat similar to that of the compound of the present invention include European Patent Laid-Open No. 0268892 which has been filed by the present inventors.
The present invention aims at providing a fungicide which simultaneously exerts both of preventive and therapeutic effects on disease caused by plant pathogenic fungi belonging to the class Phycomycetes without giving any chemical damage to useful crops. There has been urgently required to develop such an excellent fungicide as described above.